This invention relates to a laser probe hand piece used in eye surgery, and more specifically to a laser probe hand piece device used for ablating a cataract as well as a console for providing laser energy, with the hand piece providing for irrigation and suction of the surgical field as well as providing the laser energy for such applications. The hand piece and console provide a feedback loop to terminate the laser energy when the hand piece is not in contact with cataract tissue.